miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Srebna wilczyca/NIE USUWAĆ "Przygody w Polsce
Prosze nie usuwać.Mam jedno pytanie : Czemu usuneliście mi 14 i 15 czemu nie 1.Tu ben dom starsze wpisy i nowsze.Z gury przepraszam że jest to w jednym ciągu. Przygody w Polsce 1 To mój pierwszy wpis więc prosze o wyrozumiałość.No to czas start. No to był zwykłu dzień w szkole w polsce. do puki nie przyjechali nowi uczniowie/uczennice z Francji,a zapomniałam się przectawić jestem maja Milk chodze do szkoły , mieszkam na ulicy cukierkowej 90b (tak wymyślamse ulice), a tak wracając do tematu, na początku ja i moja kolerzanka nijak niewiediałyśmy o co im chodzi.na szczęście wkonicu zaczel mówić po angielsku, który dość dobrze znam no mieli z nami chodzić do klasy. Były to dwie dziewczyny i dwóch chłopaków jedna z dziewchyn miała czarne włosy i fiołkowe oczy a druga brązowe włosy i piwne oczy,a chłopcy jeden blondyn o zielonych oczach a drugi brunet o brązowych oczach. Widać było że się znają.Po pierwszej lekcji (PS:jest początek roku szkolnego) W-F zapoznałam się z uczniami ,widać było że moja kolerzanka maja pen (tak wiem że to oznacza długopis nie miałam pomysłu)gardzi do nich nienawiśćą.Oczywiście surzyłam za tumacza do puki się nie nauczą mówić po polsku,zapoznałam ich z resztą klasy (zanczy z idiotami no naprawde czasami myśle jak ja wytrzymuje z nimi na codziń)o dziwo bardzo polubili naszą klase. Po tygodniu Marinette Było barzo interesująco, nie sądziłam że osoby ztej klasy są takie wysokiezwłaszcza michał.Razem z alią (sory nie umiem pisać tego imienia)postanowiłyśmy zaprzyjazinić się z mają(nie mają pen tylko z mają Milk) niebiesko oką blondynką i z ciemną blądynką opiwnych oczach , która miała na imie agata. Niestety po tygodniowej przerwie władca Ciem postanowił zatakować. Adrien Kiedy załuwarzyłem wybuch pobiegłem szybko do łazienki co nie było łatwe ponieważ nie znałem tak dobrze. Po jakiś 15 minutach znalazłem ubikacje męską.Sprawdziłem czy nikt nie będzie światkiem mojej przemiany. marinette Kedy już stałam na dachu pojawił się czarny kot. Zauwarzyłam moie kolerzanki które zatkało bo w polsce nigdy nie było super bochaterów.Tym razem to był PAN zwierzak ( tak wiem zarombista nazwaXDXDXDXD)zamieniał ludzi w zwierzęta w pewnym momencie trafiła w czarnego kota i on znienił się w zwykłego czarnego kota.Urzyłam szczęśliwego trafu złapałam akume(czas wypędzić złe moce... pa pa mały motylku),ale coś mnie zdziwiło a mianowicie to że czarny kot nadal był kotem.Tiki powiedziała że to zaklęcie przejdzie za jakieś trzy godziny. adrien (jako zwykły kot XDXDXD) Czułem się dziwnie i dotego zobaczyłem że mam cztery kocie łapy i ogon-podskoczyłem jakbym zobaczył ducha. usłyszałem też głos mamy marinette może po oberwaniu tym pociskiem marinette mnie przygarneła.Pozglądałem się po pokoju był prawie identyczny jak tem we Francji był rużowy miał ogromne biurko i ruwnie ogromnom szafe a na biurku lerzał chyba jej pamiętni postanowiłem wskoczyć na biurko i zaobaczyć czy mnie oczy nie mylą wtedy weszła marinette z miską z mlekiem i krzykneł-KOCIE ZOSTAW - i spryskała mnie wodą lecz ja porzyczyłem pamiętnik i wybiełem przez okno z pamiętnikiem (Adrien zły kot XDXDXDXDXD) wtedy ona ... koniec na dziś jutro będzie dalej (sory z błędy)19:36, kwi 14, 2016 Skrócenie –opis postaci Sorry że tak puzino, ale dopiero wruciłam do domu. Maja Milk blondynka o niebieskich oczach. charakter: miła,uprzejma strachliwa lecz umie walczyć o swoje,uwielbia rozmawiać i wygupiać się razem ze swoją przyjaciułką Agatą,są najlepszymi przyjaciułkami ,oddana ,wierna.Zainteresowania:uwielbia rysować grać w gry i oglądać filmy,gra na gitarze( wkręciłam siebie ) Maja pen Na początku jest miła a póziniej jest osobą która osimiesza swoje przyjaciułki(jak tak można?) charakter: gadatliwa buntowniczak najbardziej popolarna w klasie (i zaco oni ją tak lubią?) wygląd: brunetka o niebieskich oczach.niema zainteresowań zwyjątkiem ośmieszania innych. Agata kwiat Ciemna blądynka o piwnych oczach. Charkater:gadatliwa , miła uprzejma najlepsza przyjaciułka Maji Milk,oddana wierna.Zainteresowania : uwielbia rysować i jezidzić konno. Gabrysia Bals Jasna blądynka o niebieskich oczach. Charakter :miła ,uczciwa , zawsze pociesza innych jedna z najleprzych przyjaciułek Maji Pen Iza Zając Ciemna blądynka o niebieskich oczach.Charakter:miła oddana ,odważna, ostra.Najleprza przyjaciułka Oli Kot Ola Kot brunetka o brązowych oczach.Charakter : miła, troche arogancka przyjacielska. Ma najleprze stopnie w naszej klasie. Najleprza przyjaciułka Izy. Magda stokrotka Jasna blądynka o niebieskich oczach najniższa z blądynek.Charakter:miła przyjacielska.Zainteresowania : piłka nożna . Paulina Pies Ciemna blądynka o niebieskich oczaach.Charakter : miła odważna .Była najleprza przyjaciułka Maji pen. teraz chłopacy MIchał skrzynka Najwyrzsza osoba w klasie . Ciemno włosy chłopak Charakter:Miły bardzo łatwo go wnerwić i bardzo często się wygłupia,odważny. Kacper dragon Niski brunet o brązowych oczach.Charakter :miły odważny no jest spoko tylko jest bardzo najiwny Kamil kłudka Blądyn o niebieskich oczach.charakter ;miły,uprzejmy.Najleprzy przyjaciel Gabrysia Grzmota Gabryś grzmot ciemno włosy brunet o niebieskich oczach. Uwielbia wygupiać się z kamilem.Charakter:miły,odwarzny.Ma bardzo durze rodzenistwo 14 osub w rodzinie 12 braci i sióstr. Wojtek Jarosz ciemno włosy brunet.koleguje się z agatą mają milk i kubą .Charakter: miły odwarzny. Uwielbia rysować komiksy. Karol laitning (błyskawica) Jest kuzynem wojtka i oli.blądyn o niebieskich oczach. charakter :pewny siebie(jak czarny kot ). Kuba papierek( tak wiem nie umiem wymyslać nazwisk) Ciemny blądyn o brązowych oczach . Charakter : miły odwarzny.Kumpluje się z mają milk agatą i wojtkiem. mateusz michałski Blądyn o niebieskich oczach.Charakter miły.Zakochany w maji milk. Sorry za błędy jestem wykoniczona, moje ręce terz. Przygody w Polsce 2 Wyrwała mi pamiętnik który upadł i otworzył się na jakiejś stronie. Marinette wyrwała pamiętnik zanim zdążyłem przeczytać go (Adrien nie czyta się cudzych pamiętników) i poszła naduł zostawiając mi miske z mlekiem. W tej samej chwili Maja Milk Załuwarzyłam na biurku które było białe i ogromnie czarne pudełko ( tak nie mylicie się to miraclum)oteorzyłam je a z niego wyskoczyła srebno złota istota miała na łapkach złote skarpetki( a miraclum był to wisiorek z wilczym kłem) (no wiecie przenosinia jak u kota) a cała była srebna powiedziała: jestem wilczka zrobi z ciebie super bochaterke, Srebną wklczyce tylko powiec przemiana( i tak dalej o akumach no o wspułpracownikach no wiecie) przemiana? I pirzemieniłam się w srebną wilczyce,skakałam po budnkach arz wkonicu wpadłam na biedronke i czarnego kota ( w normalnej formie) 15minut temu w domu marinette Adrien Kiedy wkonicu odzyskałem ludzką postać postanowiłem zwiać z domu. 15 minut puziniej maja milk (srebna wilczyca) Poprostu mnie przesłuchiwali jak na komędzie( XDXDXDXDXD)np. Jakie jest twoje miraclum? Jakie stworząkow nim zamieszkuje? Jak się nazywywam? powiedziałam że srebna wilczyca czarny kot:znaczy sreberko?- śmiejąc się biedronka: czarny kocie nie wygłupiaj się - stanowczo powiedziała No to koniec wywiadu ? - spytałam się CZARNY KOT Myśli: nawet ma poczucie chumoru ,to chyba taka uleprzona biedronka?(adrien No wiesz nowa bohaterka i ty jóż ją kochasz na zabuj?).I dotego miała podobny struj do mojego tylko on był srebny i miała na rękach i nogach złote łapy. SREBNA WILCZYCZ No to na co czekamy idzimy zanleśćsprawce wybuchu( PS złoczynica był puziniej w sekunde go opętała akuma XDXD. A tak wogule władcz ciem i mistrz Fu są w polsce. Chwała dla polski .) BIEDRONKA Znaleziliśmy sprawce wybuchu urzyliśmy swojich umiejętności wilczyca białego kła ktury mługł przytwierzić przeciwnika do ściany a jej broń to była fryzbi na kturym mogła latać i schwytaliśmy akume (wiecie czas wypędzić złe moce ... pa pa mały motylku) MAJA Milka Kiedy wruciłam wilczka po prosiła mnie abym przyniosła jej mętosy ( tak muj wymysł XDXDXDXDXD).Zeszłam na duł by zjeść coś i przynieść mętosy mojej kwami . Następnego dnia w szkole Marinette podeszła do mnie i Agaty żeby zapytać się o..... Ciąg dalszy nastąpi przepraszam za błędy poprostu pisze to od godziny i niemam jóż cierpliwości i puziniej to poprawie. Następny będzie jutro papa. Przygody w Polsce 3 Marinette podeszła do nas zapytać się o wycieczke na mazury. Powiedziałyśmy że będzie za jakieś dwa trzy tygodnie. Agata kwiat Jak zwykle mineły lekcje znaczy bardzo horro no ale co poradzić jeśli mamy takich głąbuw w klasie.Zaprzyjaźniłyśmy się z marinet i aly`ią( chyba tak się to pisze ?) oczywiście ja Maja M i Aly`ia prubowałyśmy skleić Marinette i Adriena,więc umówiliśmy się z Mrinette,Adrienem,Wojtkiem,Kubą i Nino.Nasz plan zadziałał. maja Milk Był już 28 października ( ma urodziny 30 października) postanowiłam zrobić impreza z nocowaniem, i zaprosić moje przyjaciułki i kolegów. Wszyscy mogli pójść. 30 PAŹDZIERNIKA (dzień imprezy) Było już wszystko przygotowane, kiedy przyszli goście oczywsicie wilczka się schowała bawilśmy się w roladę/papierosa( kto zna ?), przez chwile było dość krępująco ale puźniej atmosfera się rozluźniła pora na tort, był w stylu wilka no wilczka uznała taki z odpowiedni.Po zjedzeniu tortu przebraliśmy się w piżamy i postanowilśmy obejrzeć jakiś film ja wybrałam horor (mój ulubiony) no to zasiedliśmy na kanapie, tak aby Marinette siedziała obok Adriena.Kiedy skoniczył się film zobaczyłam że wszyscy oprócz minie Agaty Aly`i i Nino nie śpią. Postanowilśmy zabrać Marinett i Adriena do jednego z pokoji , a było ich pięć. jednym ja Agata i Aly`ia, w drugin Kuba Wojtek i Nino a w trzecim Marinette i Adrien ( na szczęście Adrien spał na podłodze) wszyscy spaliśmy w sipiworach. następnego dnia Wstałam jako pierwsza i postanowiłam znaleść swój telefon, który był zakopany pod stertą walizek toreb. PO GODZINIE ZNALAZŁAM TELEFON.Podleciała do minie wilczka pytająca o jedzenie dla niej.Poszłam do kuchni gdzi zapotkałam niepokojący widok. Adriena który chyba czytał pamiętnik marinttte( adrien nie wstyd ci ?) i jakieś czarne stworząko które latało nad nim. Adrien Zaówarzyłem jak za mają ukrywa się jakieś srebne stworząko. Czy mam zwidy czy to kwami?- zapytaliśmy razem No to ty pierwsza-spojrzałem na nią Tak to jest kwami ma na imie wilczka a to czarne stworząko to?-podejżliwie na mnie spoglądając Dobra dobra to jest plagg i tak to jest moje kwami. Mam jeszcze jedno pytani do ciebie? dobra to pyataj - powiedziałem to chowając pamiętnik za plecami Czemu czytasz pamiętnik Marinette(Adrien ty czytaczu cudzych pamiętników)? eee...nn..oo..wiesz ttt..ooooo...nie pppp.....aaa..mmm.iii...ęęęę...tnik-powiedział to jąkając się Adrien nie kłam, przecierz widzę że to pamiętnik marinette -powiedziała to pocieszająco maja milk A adrien znowu otworzył pamiętnik i zaczoł czytać go jak lektóre( Adrien serio serio jeszcze nie wstyd ci). Wtedy zapytałam go czyemu czyta pamiętnik marinette ? Adrien pokazał mi wtedy pamiętnik na tej stronie było napisane że Marinette jest biedronką - zamurowało mnie. No to koniec jeśli są błędy przepraszam, ale ślecze nad tym jakieś dwie godziny i już mam dosyć więc pa pa pa pa.I tak wiem że pisze to o godzinie 23:00 Przygody w Polsce 4 Adrien pokazał mi strone na której było napisane , że marinette jest biedronką -zamurowało mnie Potem się ocknełam i jeszcze raz zapytałam- ADRIEN CZEMU CZYTASZ PAMIĘTNIK(Adrien ty naprawde nie umiesz się powstrzymać) Bo chciałem się dowiedzieć kim jest biedronka- powiedział to spuszczając głowe na duł . Dobra ,ale cemu ją nie zapytałeś? A myślisz że by mi to powiedziała - powiedział to podnosząc głowe do gury. No ,nie. Ale to nie powud CZYTANIA JEJ PAMIĘTNIKA- powiedziałam to podkreślając słowa czytania jej pamiętnika Wtedy na duł zeszła Aly`ja i zapytała: Co to za pogawędka i czemu na stole leży pamiętnik Marinette( po prostu musiałam XDXDXD) i co to za stworki latające nad waszymi głowami? Nas chwilowo zatkało Adrien Myśli: czy powiedzieć, że czytałem pamiętnik i wiem kimjest biedronka? Nie nie, bym pojechał do sądu o zakucenie prywatności( Adrien ogarrnij się bo naprawde poslą cie do sądu XDXDXDXD) Aly`ja Wiedziałam że Adrien niemuł się opanować i przeglądnąć pamiętnik marinette ( skąt ty to wierz dziewczyno) mnie też to ciekawiło ( dobra teraz bitwa o pamiętnik XDXDXD)i też to czym są te stworki latające nad ich głowami? maja MILK potem jak Aly`ja polała nas wodą ockneliśmy się ( po prostu smingus dyngus XDXDXDXD) i powiedzieliśmy razem w tym samym momęcie: Co ?Jak ? Co się tu dzieje? Nic tylko dostaliście przegżanie ( dobre Aly`ja). A tak wogule to coto za stworzenia i czemu pamiętnik Marinette leży na stole? Te stworzenia to kwami dają nam moc do przemiany w super bochaterów Adrin: a pamiętnik leży tu bo Marinette go tu zostawiła( adrien ty kłamco). Aly`ja:Acha to czemu go właśnie czytarz? Adrien: Bo .... wtedy weszła Agata Pytając to samo co Aly`ja.No to wyjaśniliśmy jej ,wkonicu . Adrien Rodzice przyjechali by nas odebrać z Średniego domu mojej przyjaciułki miał dwie łazienik był jedno piętrowy znaczy parter i wyżej . MIał 11 pomieszczeni ,pokuj przyjaciułki, jej siostry ,sypialnia, salon ,bawialnia, kuchnia, schowek, przedpokuj gdzie spał jej kot pchlak ,dwie łazienki u gury i nadole i pralnia.Jej rodziców nie było bo pojechali do jej prababci mówiła że jakieś 4 godziny drogi z tąt w jedną strone, a oni mieli tam zostać dwa dni. Maja MIlka Kot jak usłyszał dzwonek aż pockoczył ze strachu.Marinette szybko się ubrała i zeszłą na duł nie załuwarzyła swojego poamiętnika a Adrien szybko wżucił go jej do torby. Marinette Kiedy wruciłam do domu usłyszałam chuk, postanowiłam to sprawdzić jako biedronka. Skakałam po dachach , kiedy napotkałam na swojej drodze Czarnego Kota i Srebną Wilczyce którzy powiedzieli że wybuchmia miał miejsce na ulicy dropsowej ( tak wymyślam nazwy ulic z cukierków no to co). Zobaczyliśmy kto był sprawcą zamieszania była nią ..... CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI O 13 Przepraszam za błędy jeśli są i zachęcam do komętowania.Pa pa pa do 13 Przygody w Polsce 5 A tak na wstępie jeśli chcecie żebym wyjaśniła jak oni znaleźli się w Polsce to piszcie, albo jak wymyśliłam postacie.No to czas start. Srebna Wilczyca Zobaczyliśmy sprawczynie wybuchu była nią Biała kocica. Czarnego kota zamurowało stał jak kołek dopuki nie dostał z liścia od biedronki. 15minut wcześniej w szkole Odbywał się próba gry w orkiestrze Sandra grała na puzonie kiedy nagle coś ją uderzyło, była to Maja pen która nienawidziła sandry. Dziewczyna zaczeła rzucać przedmiotami w Sandre, pana Tomasza nie było ponieważ był w łazience ( pan Tomasz to kierownik orkiestry znaczy że opiekuje się orkiestrą) kiedy wszedł zobaczył sale w takim stanie jak by przeszło tornado Maja Pen oskarżyła Sandre że to jej wina pan Tomasz(cudem ) uwierzył i postanowił wykluczyć sandre z orkiestry.(biedna Sandra)Sandra nie wytrzymała i pobiegła do łazienki płacząc Maja Pen była bardzo zadowolona. ( co za żmija) Kiedy Sandra płakała w łazience przyleciała akuma i przemieniła ją w białą kocice,która mogła zniszczyć wszystko czego dotknie( jak czarny kot nie). Maja Milka Kiedy czarny kot się ocknoł ruszyliśmy do boju akuma była ukryta w spince do włosów którą dostała od Tomasza za wspaniały występ.Biedronka złapała akume ( no wiecie czas wypędzić złe moce ... pa pa mały motylku)wtedy pochnełam czarnego kota który miał zapytać się biedronki kim jest. Czarny kot złapał ją za rękę i zapytał: Czy kiedyś się dowiem kim jesteś ? ( tak wiem że on się już dowiedział ale on chce żeby ona się przyznała) Obiecuje ci że kiedyś ci powiem. I pobiegła gdzieś i znikneła.A ja i czarny kot postanowilśmy pójść do parku na(randke) pogawędke, w sprawie Marinette (była niedziela ) o godzinie 14:30 po szkole. Następnego dnia ~rano~ Maja Milka Maja wstawaj - powiedziała wilczka Która godzina? 7:20 CO? Popędziłam do łazienki jak błyskawica i zabrałam ubrania które wczoraj przygotowałam.Cudem zajęło mi to 5minut i pobiegłam sprintem do szkoły.Na szczęście zdążyłam na pierwszą lekcje.Agata pytała minie czy mogę zrobić z nią wywiad ( P.S Ona prowadzi bloga p.t.Srebna wilczyca bloog założyła go kiedy po raz pierwszy się pojawiła ) no jasne że tak - powiedziałam to kiwając głową na tak Na przerwie Michał jak zwykle się wygłupiał. Wszystkie lekcje mineły spokojnie. 14:30 Siedzieliśmy i rozmawialiśmy o rurznych sprawach takich jak o naszych kwami naszych postaci super bohaterów, o sekrcie Marinette.Kiedy przyszła Marinette i po chwili uciekła: Adrien nie siedź tak tylko ją goń!!!! Adrien po kiwał głową na tak pobiegł za Marinette. Marinette Jak ona mogła -biegłam płacząc do domu kiedy ktoś złapał mnie za rękę był to Adrien Marinette co się stało ?( Adrien serio pytasz przecież wież że cie kocha no chyba że naprawdę tego nie zauwarzyłeś) Idzi stąd idź do swojej dziewczyny - powiedziałam to płacząc Marinette ale ona nie jest moją dziewczyną i jej nie kocham t...y..l..k..o..ciebie-powiedział to jąkając się Adrien Marinette opadła kopara i przytuliła się do mnie (uwaga uwaga może nastąpić przesłodzeni organizmu)a ja odwzajemniłem uścisk. Marinette: Ja też chciałam ci coś powiedzieć- powiedziała to pesząc się Myśli:Czy ona mi powie że jest biedronką tak czy nie? Ciąg dalszy nastąpi Uwaga uwaga może nastąpić przesłodzenie organizmu, przepraszam że tak puźno ale już przepisuje to trzeci raz i niemam nerwów, za pierwszym razem usuneło za drugim niechciało wysłać no dziękuje ci świecie- sarkazm Adrien chciałam ci powiedziećże jestem Biedronką - w głębi duszy taniczyłem taniec zwycięstwa i muwiłem wciąż Aleluja aleluja aleluja.I wtedy przyciongnołm Marinette do siebie i ją pocałowałem w usta,całowaliśmy się dopuki nie usłyszałem głosu Maji i popędziłem w jej strone siadając na ławce. Maja Milk Zauwarzyłam co robią Marinette i Adrien i byłam bardzo zadowolona z sytuacji bo ich szczęście to moje szczęście. I niemogłam się powstrzymać i zapytałam : I jak tam całowanko? - powiedziałam to usimiechając się Dobrze - powiedział troche speszony Następnego dnia po szkole~przed szkołą~ Stał tam jakiś wysoki zakaptużony mężczyzna który złapał mnie i zaciongnoł do jakiegoś załułka .Nie krzyczałam bo wydawało mi się że go zanam.Zapytałam: kim ty jesteś i co ode mnie chcesz ? Człowiek odkrył kaptur i zauwarzyłam że ma blond włosy i zielone oczy. przectawił się powiedział: Jestem Adrien Agrest jestem z przyszłości. Mi ałtomatycznie kopara opadła. ALE JAK ? PRZECIEŻ TY JESTEŚ TAM ? Puźniej odpowiem na twoje pytania uwarzaj na chłopaka w meloniku. Chcem cię prosić żebyś pilnowała marinette. Ale po co umrze ? -sarkazm A wierz zgadłaś . COOOOOO? Cicho bo ktoś usłyszy- zatykając mi usta renką . Ale co się stało? Z kieszeni blondyna wyleciał plagg i powiedział: A no wierz Adrien po śmierci marinette się załamał i postanowił ją orzywić-wtedy Adrien trzepnoł plagga który upadł na ziemie. Ale jak umarła ?- zapytałam No wierz .... CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI No to teraz smutna wiadomość chomik mojej przyjaciułki umarł na raka SMUTEK :`( Sorry za błędy ( jeśli są) Przygody w Polsce 7 Teraz wiadomości uwaga uwaga może nastąpić szok i przesłodzenie organizmu czytacie to na własną . No wierz nie chce o tym rozmawiać Ale czemu do mnie przyszłeś i skąd ty się tu wziołeś? Pojechałem wehikułem czasu ,żeby ocalć Marinette. A czemu do mnie a nie do Nino albo Aly`i? Bo wesz on mi się zepsuł. Ale ja niejestem naukowce że umiem to naprawić. Oeszem jesteś bo ty właśnie go wynalazłaś. Cooooooooo? No to jak mam ją chronić ? No wiesz stój na czatach i spakuj do plecaka potrzebne rzecz. Ale po co ? No wiesz będzie atak na ziemie. COOOOOOOOOOOO? No muwiłem będzie atak na ziemie. Achauznajmy że ci wierze. Ja kto nie wierzysz mam ci pokazać? No,tak Dobra no to choć-i pociągnoł mnie w strone ściany Kiedy weszłam do wehikułu. No to lecimy do przyszości . I przenieśliśmy się w czasie Niebyła to taka kolorowa przyszłość do okoła byli kosmici którzy mieli blastery(Science-Fiction) z których strzelali. Nawet zobaczyłam siebie przebiegającą obok szkoły. Adrien z przyszłości ( ma 20 lat) Była tu katastrofa po śmierci Marinette,a bylśmy małżenistwem i wszystko prysło jak banika mydlana. Mistrz- Fu (który przyjechał do polski z niewiadomych przyczyn) Powiedział rozmowa: Musisz się cofnąć w czasie żeby uratować biedronke i ocalić teraźniejszość. Ale jak mam się cofnąć w czasie. W garażu Maji MIlk jest jej wehikuł czasu który dla mnie zkąstruowała na katastrofe. Biegnij tam szybko do puki kosmici tu nie przyjdą. Zaczeli walić w drzwi Mistrz- Fu powiedział żebym przebiegł tajnym przejściem na dwur- wybiegłem z domu i pobiegłem do domu Maji znałem go jak własną kieszeń , bo długo tam przesiadywałem znałem wszystkie sekrety tego domu więc szybko dotarłem do garażu.I uruchomiłem wehikuł. Maja milk A co my tu robimy ? Marz mi pomuc w naprawie. Kiedy dolecieliśmy do mojego domu doszliśmy do garażu zaczełam naprawiać wehikuł który mógł wcześniej tylko raz przenieść w czasie. Po naprawie wehikułu Polecieliśmy do moich czasów na szczęście zdążyłam na spotkanie z Agatą w moim domu(Maja ty myślisz teraz o spotkaniu jak zaraz będzie koniec świata?) opowiedziałam jej o tych dziwnych zdarzeniach ,a ona patrzyła na mnie jak na jakiegoś sklerotyka, ale uwierzyła bo ja nigdy nie kłamie .Wilczka bawiła się z pchlakiem ,który próbował ją złapać. W tym samym czasie u Adriena Myśli:Może w przyszłości zwiąże się z Marinette, czekaj czekaj cz ja powiedziałem Marinette że jestem czarnym kotem i o tym że Srebna Wilczyca to Maja? Zapomniałem powiedzieć- walnołem się w twarz ręką Wiadomości Moja siostra mama urodziny więc idę na nie i będzie troche puźniej ciąg dalszy, ale będzie super obiecuje mój kot pozdrawia. Sorry za błędy Przygody w Polsce 8 Jestem leniem więc nie będzie wstępu.Czemu mnie budzą o 6:30 rano kiedy moge sobie pospać czemu? Zbliżają się święta bożego narodzenia u nich.Będzie cukier cukier i jeszcze raz cukier Czas start. W szkole Maja milk Pani powiedziała że będzie uczta bożonaredzeniowa,i karzdy ma przynieść coś do jedzenia.Lekcje mineły spokojnie. Po lekcjach jakaś wymalowana blondynka biegła w strone adriena, a on wzioł nogi za pas i zwiał.Kiedy dała sobie spokuj z Adrienem zaczeła nas obrażać chyba bo nic nie rozumieliśmy.Postanowiliśmy ją ignorować i sobie pujść.Widać było że Marinette jej nienawidziła.Ale to niebyło najdziwniejsze tylko to że przed szkołom stał dinozałr nauczyciele kazali nam jak najszybciej uciekać z terenu szkoły.Ja pobiegłam w ustronne miejsce żeby nikt nie widział mojej przemiany.(Tym razem was zaskocze)Mój struj się zmienił miałam srebny futrzany szal wilcze renkawiczki i wilczą czapke a podnią moje blond włosy.Zauwarzyłam terz zmiany u czarnego kota i biedronki czarny kot miał czarną apaszke i czarną czapke z kocimi uszami i czarne kocie renkawiczki.Biedronka natomiast miała czerwony szal na którym były czarn kropki.Tym razem sprawczą zamieszania była Vampirka swoim ukąszeniem mogła zmieniać ludzi w swoich niewolników.Zaczeła się walka jak zwykle czarny kot oberwał i stał się sługą Vampirki.Walczył z biedronką a ja stałam jak słup i się gapiłam rozmowa ich: Czarny kocie ocknij się to tylko czar. Nie sucham cię ty jędzo.-w tej chwili mnie zatkało Kiedy się ocknełam zaczełam walczyć z Vampirką.Uwolniłam akume a biedronka ją złapała ( no wiecie mam cię pa pa mały motylkuk cudowna biedronka) wtedy czarny kot zaczepił biedronke i powiedział : Czy będziesz mogła się zemną spotkać w parku o 16:00 w normalnych formach?-zapytał speszony ( A teraz szok)Tak Wtedy biedronka pobiegła i znikneła za jakimś budynkiem I zaczeła się rozmowa: I jak tam kochasiu?-zapytałam z podnieceniem A dobrze , mam dociebie prośbe Jaką proźbe ?- zapytałam Czy możesz zemną tam pujść- zapytał z minką słodkiego szczeniaczka No jasne, że tak pewnie będziesz się czuć Sorry za błędy następny będzie po południu. Przygody w Polsce 9 Teraz wruciłam i pisze. Uwaga będzie szok i cukier. 16:00 Maja milk ( super agend w czarnych okularach słonecznych) Adrien się wyszykował no przecież miał się spotkać z miłością swojego życia, a jakto ja musiałam to nagrywać mimo nalegań wilczki nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Adrien Miałem w ręce bukiet róż .Mam nadzieje że go przyjmie Palgg: No jasne że przyjmie przecież ona cię kocha mój kochasiu- powiedział to z przesłodzoną miną Mówiłem ci nie mów tak do mnie . Schowaj się bo cię zobaczy. Marinette Szłam z głową w duł żeby nie zobaczyć torzsamości kota lecz złapał mnie adrien, byłam bardzo zidziwiona bo przecież skąd on wiedział gdzie jestem ( nie kumata). Czekaj ale jeśli on jest czarnym kotem to się okaże : Cześć biedronko -nie zdziwiło mnie to ( przeczytajcie po przednie to się dowiecie czemu) Wiesz ja czekam na czarnego kota- powiedziałam twierdząco A znaczy na mnie -Mnie zamurowało Adrien Widziałem gesty Maji co znaczyły żebym ją pocałował ( oni sami wymiślili swoje gesty Adrien ty naprawde długo kumplujesz się z Mają)i tak zrobiłem całowaliśmy się przez jakieś 10 minut do puki nie zauważyłem gestu Maji, który mówił odczep się szofer idzie( wy naprawde się znacie bardzo dobrze).Szybko odłączyłem nasze usta i się troche odsunołem żeby wyglą dało jakby rozmawialiśmy. Marinette Byłam bardzo zaskoczona postępowaniem Adriena , który najpierw się zemną człuje a później odsuwa( a kto by nie był zidziwiony ? ). Stałam tak do puki szofer nie przyszedł i nie zabrał Adriena.Adrien idąc pokazywał na palcach gest który znaczył' za dzwoń'. Poszłam do domu i próbowałam sobie to ułożyć. W tym samym czasie u Maji Milk Wysłałam filmik do Aly'i ( a jak inaczej ) która odpisała: OOO teraz się nie wymigają z tego. Dzięki za filmik wrzuce go na facebooka( to ona ma Facebooka?)no teraz będom razem:). Postanowiłam że porozmawiam z wilczką o tym Władcy Ciem, który dawno nie zatakował .(Maja ty leniu weź się do roboty) Adrien Kiedy wróciłem do domu zastałem niepokojący widok.... Ciąg dalszy nastąpi:) Sorry za błędy. Przygody w Polsce 10 Wracamy do pierwszej części:)XDXDXDXD Adrien Zastałem niepokojący a mianowicie mój ogon.( Znowu się coś dzieje z kocurem tak wiem jestem podła) Spadłem z krzesła ( na którym siedziała) a plagg się śmiał: Cooo się dzieje?-zapytałem ze ze zdziwieniem( a kto był by nie zdziwiony?) To tylko dojrzewanie -powiedział ze śmiechem( Plagg ty potworze) Ja kto dojrzewanie ? Ta kto że przez tydzień będziesz zmieniał się w kota- powiedział ze śmiechem Coo nie teraz nie dzisiaj. Ale co się stało? - Plagg zapytał już się nie śmiejąc(plagg to nie podobne do ciebie) Wierz jutro jest Wigilia-powiedziałem bardzo zdenerwowany I co z tego? - zapytał No wierz nie mogę się tak pokazać w szkole-powiedziałem jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany Dobra coś się poradzi na to- powiedział pocieszając mnie i przytulając ( palgg nie poznaje cię) U maji Milk Przyszłam do domu i zobaczyłam coś niepokojącego znaczy jakiś wilczy ogon który był przytwierdzony do mnie. Wilczka co to ?-zapyatałam To tylko dojrzewanie.-powiedziała twierdzonco Ja kto dojrzewanie? Super bohaterzy typu czarnego kota przechodzą dojrzewanie , nie mówiłam ci? Nie,jakie dojrzewanie i to znaczy że czarny kot też to przechodzi? Dojrzewanie to to że będziesz przez jakiś tydzień zmieniać się w wilka, i tak czarny kot też to ma tylko on zmienia się w kota i dostajecie nową moc. Ale jak to mam ukryć założy się czapkę i jakiś gruby sweter( nie będzie trudne bo u nich jest zima). Następnego dnia Maja budzi się -usłyszałam wrzeszczącą na mnie wilczkę Umyłam się i umyłam zęby i złożyłam na siebie gruby sweter z wilkiem(A jak by inaczej)i czarne getry które zakrywały mój puszysty ogon(?) i do tego czapkę zimową też z wilkiem( moda na wilki). W tym samym czasie u ądriena Obudziłem się dość wcześnie więc zrobiłem poranne czynności i postanowiłem założyć gruby sweter z zieloną łapą kota,czarne spodnie i czapkę z czarnym kotem. W szkole Wszyscy się na mnie dziwnie gapili jak na przestępce (jakie poczucie humoru). Potem przybiegł Nino i pokazał mi filmik( który nagrała Maja) na którym ja i Marinette się całujemy-zatkało mnie. Kiedy się ocknołem postanowiłem zlać Maje , kiedy ją zauważyłem podbiegłem do niej ,ale ona (cudem)wiedziała co mam zamiar zrobić i zwiała. Myśli: A dobra już dam sobie spokój w końcu mi pomogła z biedronką.To pżecierz nie koniec świata, on się stanie jak moje dojrzewanie się ujawni ,wtedy to dopiero będe mieć przechlapane.( co ty nie powiesz). Podczas uczty wigilijnej Zauwazyłem coś puczatego wystającego z nogawki Maji( ty Adrien padrz się na stół a nie na dziewczyny) postanowiłem ją zaciongnąć na korytarz i porozmawiać: Adrien co się stało?-zapytała Mam pytanie czy ty też przechodzisz dojrzewanie? Tak,a ty ? Tak,ale lepiej się maskuj bo odgadną że jest coś nie teges, i wtedy zaczną się schody. Ty uważaj bo prawie ci czapka spadła z głowy , a chyba wiemy co jest pod czapką. Noo,dobra to chyba wracamy nie? No trzeba bo wiesz co sobie pomyślą? No ,wiem I weszli do klasy. KONIEC Do jutra paaa. Sorry za błędy jutro poprawie. Przygody w Polsce 11 Dziękuje za komętarze.Piszcie co byście chcieli w następnym rozdziale.Uwaga może nastąpić cukrzyca i szok XDXDXD.Czas start. Maja Milk Uczta o dziwo mineła spokojnie. Po lekcjach Zapytałam Agate,Aly`je,Marinette,Nino,Kube,Wojtka,Adriena, czy będom mogli przyjść do mnie w wigilie na uczte wigilijną.Powiedzieli że zapytają się rodziców i dadzą znak tak lub nie.Na szczęście wszyscy mogli pujść. Była już w domu postanowiłam razem z wilczką przygotować uczte i prezęty dla gości.Wilczka zajeła się gotowaniem w którym była mistrzem,a ja nakryłam do stołu .Przyniosłam prezęty i włożyłm pod choinke.Rodzice jeszcze nie przyjechali, bo była 14:30 a mieli przyjechać o 15:00.Lecz kiedy wybiła 15:00 jeszcze ich nie było ale do domu przyjechali dziadkowie.Pomyślałam że był korek ( czy rodzice zostali potrąceni). W tym samym czasie u adriena Postanowiłem się tak nie stroić i pujść tam w czarnym swetrze w zielone kocie łapy( Adrien skąd ty masz ten sweter?)i czarne spodnie.Wziołem prezenty i pojechałem do Maji. W tym czasie u Maji Milk. Zauwarzyłam że goście przyjechali , a rodziców nadal nie było ( co się stało?).Postanowiłam pujść ich przywitać. Pierwszy przyszed Adrien puźniej Agata, Aly`ja i Marinette, a na konicu Nino Kuba i Wojtek.Karzydy gość przyniusł prezenty. Byłam troche smutna bo rodziców nie ma ,ale postanowiłam się tym nie przejmować.Po modlitwie i zjedzeniu jedzenia i oczywiście podzielenie się opłatkiem nastał czas na otwieranie prezentów. Dostalam opaske z wilczymi uszami, gigantyczną mleczną czekolade Wedla (mój ulubiony),srebno złote słuchawki, etui na telefon terz w stylu srebnej wilczycy,stroik do gitary,bluzke z nami w formach super bohaterów, znacz ja czarny kot i biedronka,biały zegarek,piurnik też z super bohaterami , zestaw moich ulubionych słodyczy, i pamiętnik.Te prezenty były idealnie trafione. Adrien Dostałem czarne suchawki z zielonymi łapkami,czarne etui na telefon w zielone łapki,bluzke z czrnym kotem ( jako super bohater),jemiołe ( tak chyba się domyślacie od kogo)i czekolade i kartke na której pisało"do boju" ,wór moich ulubionych ciastek,tajemniczą skrzynie,i wykrywacz metalu.Wszystke prezenty były trafione. (Sorry że nie napisałam co dostałam Marinette) Postanowilem zrobić to co pisało na kradce(chyba wiecie co) Zanczy przytżymać jemiołe nad naszymi głowami( zanczy moją i Marinette) i ją pocałować wtedy kiedy nikt nie patrzył( ostrzegałam cukrzyca).Całowałem ją przez 5 minut i postanowiłem ją poprosić czy zostanie moją dziewczyną, ona się zgodziła. Następnego dnia Maja milk W wiadomościach mówili że pewna rodzina została potrącona,dwuch dorosłych jest w stanie krytycznym ,a dziewczynka około 5 lat przeżyje ale dorośli niewiadomo. koniec sorry za błędy.Teraz wy decydujecie czy rodzice Maji Milk przeżyją czy nie, to zlaeży od was. Przygody w Polsce 12 To opowiadanie będzie bardzo i to bardzo smutne,będzie szok i troszke cukru.Skudki: można spaść z krzesła i prosze o nie picie herbaty w trakcie czytania. Wczoraj Adrien Kiedy się całowaliśmy czapka spadła mi z głowy( i wiecie co było pod czapką,kocie uszy), kiedy się oderwaliśmy Marinette zaczeła krzyczeć na początku nie wiedziałem o co jej chodzi, do puki nie skapnołem się że nie mam na głowie czapki , która zakrywała mi kocie uszy.Zakryłem jej usta ręką i postanowiłem porozmawiać: Marinette przestań krzyczeć- powiedziałem łagodnie, zabierając moją rękę z jej ust. Ale czemu masz kocie uszy? Co się stało? Plagg wyleciał mi z kieszeni z opowiedział jej o dojrzewaniu: Ona zapytała- To znaczy że mój chłopak będzie się zmieniał w kota i dostanie nową moc? Tak- odpowiedział plagg ( a ja kto plagg )nie mógł się powtżymać i powiedział że czytałem jej pamiętnik.Na co ja odrazu zabrałem czapke założyłem na głowie i zwiałem z miejsca zdarzenia. Marinette Nie byłam zła na Adriena wkonicu to mój chłopak, ale i tak nie może czytać mojego pamiętnika. Następnego dnia Milka wciąż niemogłam uwierzyć że moji rodzice mogą nie przeżyć( jakie to smutne chyba się rozpłacze) operacja decydująca o ich życiu miała się odbyć w piątek( a była środa). W szkole Adrien Szłem korytarzem z czabką na głowie i rękami w kieszeniach, kiedy wpadłem na Marinette ,która zciągneła mnie do kąta i zaczełasię rozmowa: Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś o tym dojżewaniu? No..oo wiesz nie wiedziałem jak to odbierzesz . Wtedy przyszła Maja i zapytała o jakim dojżewaniu Myśli:Co ona wygaduje przecież ona wie co to. Srebna ale przecież wiesz co to dojrzewanie! Ups!!! Marinette: Czy oczymś nie wiem? Maja:Dobra wydało się jestem srebną wilczycą- powiedziała zjeżdzającą glową w duł. Przezco czapka jej spadła pokazując wilcze uszy A Marinette:Coooooooooooooooo? To co widziałaś ja też przechodze dojrzewanie to normalne. No nie Z naszej rozmowy wyrwał nas dzwonek na lekcje poszliśmy do klasy, do puki nie zorientowaliśmy się ,że...... Ciąg dalszy nastąpi jutro Sorry za błędy. \ Przygody w Polsce 13 Sorry że tak puźno ale kąputer nawala.Więc wiecie ktutka formułka.Czytasz to na własną odpowiedzialność. Maja Milk Zorientowaliśmy się że wszyscy poszli do autokaru(P.S oni jadą na wycieczke),my szybko tam popędziliśmy jak błyskawice.Zdążyliśmy w ostatniej chwili.Ja siadłam z Agatą,aly`ja z nino,Kuba z Wojtkiem,Marinette z Adrienem. Adrien Sidłem z Marinette, ja jako pierwszy zasnołem.Kiedy się obudziłem leżałem koło Marinette,kiedy nagle Marinette się obsuneła i zsuneła mi się na kolana.Przeszedł mnie krutki dreszcz,ale puźniej się uspokojiłem. Marinette Kiedy się obudziłam zauważyłam że leże na kolanach Adriena.Adrien leżał na moich plecach(uuu...gorąco),kiedy cudem wstałam ktoś złapał mnie za renke i pociągnoł do siebie przytulając mnie do siebie(na szczęście wszyscy spali.A ja i adrien się całowaliśmy 15 minut , przez przypadek zrzuciłam jego czabke odkrywajcą kocie uszy. Maja Milk Obudziłam się i zauważyłam leżoncą na ziemi czabke Adriena. I przypadkowo cały autokar się obudził patrząc na Adriena.Kiedy nagle odkryłam nową moc i cofnełam czas do chwili zauważenia czabki Adriena,szybko wsatałam i założyłam mu czabke na głowe. Kiedy dojechaliśmy Wreszcie mogłąą normalnie wstanąć i z szyblkocśą błyskawicy pobiegłam do pokoju który dzieliłam z Agatą Aly`ją i Marinette.Siadłam na łużku i się położyłam do puki nie usłyszałm chuku.Szybko pobiegłam do okna i zobaczyłam kolejną ofiare akumy.Szybko się przemieniłam i pobiegam na miejce zdarzenia jako pierwsza dotarłam kiedy Biedrona i czarny kot przyszli zobaczyłam ofiare akumy był/a to ... Tu będom wszystkie opowiadania od 14 do 25 lub więcej.Dobra nie chcemi się pisać po raz trzeci tego smego więc pytania w kąmętrzach.Czas start To był e-semes od Agaty: I jak tam,rodzice zdrowi? To pytnie mnie dobiło zrobiąął wszystkie czynności i poczłam spać. Sen:śniło mi się że rozmawiam z rodzicami Córciu wiem że jest ci ciężko bez nas ,ale my zawsze będziemy obok ciebie chroni swoich najbliższych i nie zapomnij o.. I wtedy obudził mnie budzik zrobiłam wszystkie poranne czynności i ubrałam się w czarne spodnie,czrną bluzkę,czarną kokarde na włosy,a wołsy miałam rozpuszczone.Wziełam plecak i poszam do szkoły. Przed szkołą Przed szkołą Agata do mnie podbiegła i pokazała mi strone na której pisało: Maja Milk jest kuzynką Adrien`a Agrest`a. Mnie chwilowo zatkało.obudziłam się po pytaniu Agaty: Co się stało tej radosnej duszy?-zapytała wesoło żeby mnie rozweselić Nic-odpowiedziałam ponuro Przecież wiem że kłamierz powiedz o co chodzi. Nic nie wierz - krzyknełam po czym uciekłam do łazienki. Kiedy płakałam usłyszałm rozmowe dwóch panów.Rozmawiali: Rodzice tej dziewczyny złatwieni teraz tylko Adrien i ona-powiedział jeden Nie uciekną nam-powiedział drugi poczym odeszli. Ja szybko pobiegłam do klasy bo było już po dzwonku i usiadłamna miejscu.Nudziło mi się więc wyciągneła mszkicownik i zaczełam rysować. W tym czasię w Paryżu Muszę dorwać tą Maję i ją zniszczyć ją,żeby Adrien zobaczył że jestem lepsza od niej-powiedziała cloy do Sabriny Tak Cloy-powiedziała Sabrina W szkole Maji Wzystkie lekcje mineły spokojnie.Kiedy wychodziłam zauwarzyłam tych panów i schowałam się za ścianą.Zauwarzyłam też przechodzącego Adriena.Złapałamgo za nadgarstek i pociągnełam do szatni: Maja co się stało?-zapytał Tam stoją panowie którzychcą nas porwać. Maja nie żartuj. Ale ja nie żartuje,sam zobacz-i wtedy złapałam go za nadgarstek i cofneliśmy się w czasię. Zobaczyliśmy jak chcieli porwać Adriena (Adrien cudm nie zauwarzył). Teraz wierzysz?-zapytałam Tak,ale morze przeniesież nas do naszych czasów? Dobra,już-powiedzialam Ale zamiast do naszych czasuw przeniosłam nas do przyszłości o której mówił Adrien z przyszłości.Było tam pełno kosmitów zauważyłam nas przebiegających obok nas(gra słów)zatrzymali się i popatrzyli na nas. Myśli:Ups!Wdepnełam w bagno Z moich myśli wyrwał mnie Adrien machając mi renką przed oczami. Dobra już przenosimy się-Adrien złapał mnie za nadgarstek. Przeniśliśmy się do dobrych czasuw.Poszłam do domu. Kiedy siedziałam przy kąputerze przyszedł e-semes od Adriena: nie zapomnij dziś o 15:30. była 15:25 szybko się wyszykowałam i wyszłam z domu.Schowałam się za drzewem w parku. 15 Przygody w Polsce Zobaczyłam Marinette i Adrien`a trzymających się za rencę.Usiedli na ławce i się całowali.W tej chwili zauważyłam pana w meloniku,o którym mówił Adrien z przyszłości.Pan w meloniku zaczoł podchodzić do nich od tyłu,wyciągając coś z rękawa.Odrazu zaregowałam i odepchnełam ich,lecz ja nie miałam tyle szczęścia. Adrien Wtedy odepchneła nas,ale ona nie miała tyle szczęścia i ten pan trafił ją prosto w plecy.Widziałem jak kona,właśnie moja nadzieja na normalne życie.Jai Marinette popatrzyliśmy na siebie i postanowiliśmy się przemienić, po pamiętać Maje.wybiegliśmy z parku i przemieniliśmy się. Maja Milk Szłam w strone światła do puki nie zobaczyłam boga oglądającego televizje(?).Powiedział: Wracaj na ziemie,bo nie chce smutnego zakoniczenia -powiedział Ja kiwnełam głową na tak-i poszłam do pociągu na ziemię Leżałam sparaliżowana nie mogłam się ruszyć tylko słyszałam rozmowę: Teraz pożałujesz tego co zrobiłeś powiedział -Czarny kot Czarny kocie zostani tu ja się nim zajmę ty zostań tu i zadzwoni po karedke. Adrien ( Czarny kot) Przytaknołem i wyjełem komórkę( Adrien z kąt ty masz tą komórkę?).Zaczełem dzwonić.Przyjechała karetka i zabrała moją kuzynkę.Przemieńłem się przed przyjazdem karetki.Zapytałem czy mogę z nimi pojechać: Czy jesteś kimś z rodziny?-zapytał lekarz Tak,to moja kuzynaka -powiedziałem Skoro tak to chodzi-powiedział lekarz. Weszłem do karetki lekarz mówił do swoich pomocników: Jest w stanie krytycznym-powiedział lekarz. Zaczynamy reanimacje-powiedział Kiedy dojechaliśmy Lekarze szybko zabrali ją na sale operacyjną.Kiedy siedziałem zmartwiony na korytarzu, przyszła Marinette i powiedziała: Adrien nie martw się-powiedziała Tobie to łatwo mówić bo ty masz rodzinę , a ja mam tylko tatę ,który nawet mnie nie zna.Myślałem że teraz będe miał szanse na prawdziwą rodzinę-powiedziałem prawie krzycząc Usłyszałem siostrę Maji Zuzie która podbiegła do mnie i zapytała: Jak z Mają? Jest zdrowa? Nic jej nie jest?-zapytała Zuzia Wtedy dobiegli dziadkowie Maji i powiedzieli: Zuziu nie zadawaj tyle pytani Adrien`owi-powiedzieli Wtedy przyszedł lekarz i powiedział.... Przygody w Polsce 16 Że Maja jest w sipiączce i nie wiadomu czy przeżyje.Wtedy posmutniałem. Marinette Widziłam że Adrienowi bardzo zalerzy na swojej kuzynce,nie dziwie się mu wkonicu to była jedyna osoba w swojim rodzaju.Nie była zwykła ,była wręcz uosobieniem mnie obie imię na M obie lubimy szkicować to nie jest przypadek. Adrien Byem bardzo zmartwiony w końcu nie dawno się dowiedziałem że jest moją kuzynką.Niech przeżyje mimo że zan ją tylko puł roku czuje jagbym zanł ją od lat,ale nie moge sobie tego przypomnieć.Siedziałem tam aż do 19:30 kiedy się zoriętowałem przypomniałem sobie,że muszę odrobić lekcje.Wybiegłem ze szpitala i po pędziłem do domu.Kiedy wedszłm Natalia powiedziałe: Nie zapomnij że jutro idziemy na pogrzeb-powiedziała Ja popędziłem do pokoju i szybko odrobiłem lekcje. Postanowiłem zadzwonić do Agaty (przyjaciułki Maji) odebrała: Agata wiesz ... nie przeszło mi to przez gardło Wiesz co?-zapytała podejżliwie Maja jest o krok od śmierci-powiedziałem smutnym głosem Cooo? co jej zrobiłeś?Mów!!!!-wydarła się na mnie ( Agata chamuj emocje) Nic,tylko wiesz..-nie przeszłomi to przez gardło Adrien mów!!!!!!!!!!!!-powiedziała krzycząc Tylko ktoś chciał zabić mnie i Marinette lecz Maja odepchneła nas w ostaniej chwili,ale ona nie miała tyle szczęścia i teraz jest o krok od śmierci. Gdzie ona jest ? W szpitalu na ulicy lekarskiej( idealne miejsce na szpital) Dzięki paa-powiedziła po czym się rozłączyła Agata Pobiegłam do szpitala.Wbiegłam do sli gdzie leżała Maja.Widziałam że jej serce zwalnia i zaraz umrze.Ona złapała mnie za renkę i powiedziała: Weź to i zaopiekuj się tym to było jej miraclum-zdjeła nszyjnik z wilczym kłem i dała go mi. Ale ja nie moge-powiedziałam Ona złapała mnie zarenke i przyśpieszyła czas,byłam zaszokowana.Zapytałam: Od kiedy ty tak umiesz? Nie czas na pytania-powiedziała i wskazała na okno Cały szpital był rozwalony za oknem byli kosmici któży strzelali z blasterów ( gwiezdne wojny XDXDXD) za nim zdążyłam się obejżeć już byłyśmy w teraziniejszości. Agata zanieś ten naszyjnik do mistrza-Fu-powiedziała Dobra,ale ty idziesz ze mną Wibiegłyśmy z szpitala i pobiegłyśmy w strone domu mistrza-Fu Kiedy dotarłyśmy weszłyśmy do pokoju i zobaczyłyśmy starszego pana. Co was tu sprowadza dziewczyny?-zapytał Moja koleżnka umiera, może pan jej pomuc?-zapytałam On kiwnoł gowłom na tak A jak?- zapytałam Na to Adrien od razu się pojawił (Adrien błyskawica najlepszy dowoziciel pidcy XDXDXD) Będe musiał przelać troche życia z jednej osoby do drugiej. Coo?-zapyatliśmy razem Potrzebny dawca-obydwoje się zgłośliśmy mistrz-Fu powiedział że bezpiecznij będzie z Adrien`em ale też istnieje ryzyko że może nie przeżyć. Przygody w Polsce 17 Wszystko poszło pomyślnie. Następnego dnia po szkole. Maja Milk Po lekcjach poszłam do domu.Przypomniałam sobie że dziś jest pogrzeb moich rodziców , odrazu posmutniałam. Pogrzeb był o 16:00 ,a była 15:30.Miałam pułgodziny przebrałam się w czarne ciuchy,wkońcu ide na pogrzeb. Przeczytaliśmy testamęt napisano że ja odziedziczam dom,puł oszczędności rodziców znaczy 10000000000000000000000zł byłam zaskocona .Po otrząśnięciu się poszam do domu.Kiedy siedziałam w pokoju opłakując swoich rodziców usłyszałam chuk.wiedziałam że to kolejna ofiara akumy.Przemieniłam się i weszłam na dach.Tym razem to był czarny wilk mugł kasować pamięć.Obok mnie pojawili się biedronka i czarny kot: I co idziemy ratować świat?-zapytałam Wszystko w porządku srebrzysta( Maja wymyśla słowa)?-zapytał czarny kot Wszystko ok-powiedziałam Pogaduszki na puziniej-powiedziała biedronka I ruszyliśmy do boju niestety czarny wilk trafił biedronke i czarnego kota i wykasował im pamięć o mnie, o odkryciu tajemnic,o śmierci moich rodziców i o tym że jestem kuzynką Adreina.Usunoł pamięć całemu miastu oprucz mi. Wyrawło mnie zmyśli pytanie biedronki i czarnego kota: Kim ty jesteś?-zapyatli razem leżąc na ziemi. Serio nie pamiętacie minie!!-krzyknełam i wyrwałm biedronce jojo i złapałm akume. Oddawaj - powiedziała biedronka po czym wyrwała mi z rąk jojo. A tak wogule kim jesteś-zapyał czarny kot Jestem srebna wilczyca-powiedziałam Puziniejod biegłam. Adrien czarny kot Ciekawe kim jest ta dziewczyna,czuje jagbym zanł ją od zawsze, ale nie moge sobie przypomnieć.Pobiegłam do domu. nic nie pamiętałem.teraz mam zagwostke kim jest ta srebrzysta. To twoja kuzynka-powiedział plagg Przecież ja nie mam kuzynki-powiedziałem Przecież masz nie pamiętarz?-zapyatał plagga A wiesz że nie pamiętam-powiedziałem No przecież wykasowano ci pamięć-powiedział plagg Mów kim jest moja kuzynka-złapałem go i potrząsłem nim Te informacje są siciśle tajne-powiedział plaggg Plagg mów bo nie dostaniesz sera-powiedziałem Byłeś na pogrzebie jej rodziców-powiedział plagg Na jakim pogrzebie?-zapytałem Plagg wyrwał się i zabrał mi telefon. Plagg oddawaj-powiedziałem Plagg pokazał mi zdjęcie mnie i Maji a pod spodem napis: ''Najlepsze kuzynostwo '' Mnie chwilowo zatakło. Maja Milk I co ja teraz zrobie?-zapytałam Nie martw się może to i lepiej-powiedział wilczka Jakto lepiej przecież terza jest gorzej-powiedziałam Marinette Tiki kim jest ta srebna wilczyca i co ona tu robi?-zapytałam To jest twoja wspuł pracowniczka ma ci pomagać. Ale po co?-zapytałm Ma wam pomuc pokonać władce ciem. Następnego dnia w szkole Maja Milk Nie mogłam sięskupić na lekcjach bo miałam przeczucie że władca ciem coś planuje.Na przerwie poszłam do łazienki na szczęście nikogo nie było zaczełam rozmawiać z wilczką: Wilczka mam przeczucie że władca ciem coś kąbinuje-powiedziałam Ja też tak myśle-powiedziała wilczka Co zrobimy?-zapytałam Potrzebny nam Adrien-powiedziała wilczka Ale po co ,przecież onic nie pamięta? Nie martw się tym ja się tym zajmę-powiedziała wilczka I wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje.Poszłam do klasy. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania